Recording formats of DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) camcorders recently developed or commercialized by various companies include a video recording format in which importance is attached to recording editing and given data is written in a random order, and a video format in which importance is attached to conventional compatibility and data is written linearly (so as to be added from a position where writing is ended).
In this video format, a video area for writing video data constitutes one VMG (Video Manager) and a maximum of 99 VTSs (Video Title Sets) (hereinafter referred to as titles where appropriate). Each VTS includes VTSI (Video Title Set Information), which is control information of the VTS. The VTSI is rewritten each time recording for one title is completed.
MPEG data or the like obtained by picture taking is stored in VTS_VOBS. The VTS_VOBS constitutes a maximum of 255 cells.
A cell is a unit for recording video data. In a case of a disk capable of recording video data for two hours, a recording time of a single cell is a little less than 28 seconds.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of a time chart of a conventional DVD camcorder.
When a user gives an instruction for starting recording at a time T1 and then gives an instruction for stopping the recording at a time T2, the recording is continued until a time T4, in which timing recording for one title is completed. Then, in a period from the time T4 to a time T5, VTSI is rewritten. The DVD camcorder is in a standby state (stop state) during a period from the time T2 to the time T5.
Hence, as shown in FIG. 1, even when the user gives an instruction for rerecording at a time T3, since the recording processing for one title and VTSI rewriting processing are performed, the rerecording is started at the time T5, at which the rewriting of the VTSI is completed. That is, recording cannot be resumed immediately after the recording is stopped.
In a case where recording is stopped 15 seconds after the start of the recording, for example, since the shortest recording time of one title corresponds to the recording time of one cell, or is a little less than 28 seconds, the user cannot resume recording until the remaining 13 seconds passes, and this represents poor operability.
In addition, in a period from the time T2 to the time T4 in FIG. 1, data not desired by the user is recorded. This means that capacity of the DVD disk is wasted.